A Different Kind of Rebirth
by RavynKitsuneHu
Summary: Girl dies and ending up being born the usual story, however, instead of being the main character is reborn as a female Dudley Dursley. Just how much will she change the canon of this tale? Love Interest if there shall be one has not been decided yet; I'll probably do a poll and let you guys decide. Rated M just in case. WARNING: Not everything will follow timeline such as games.
1. Prologue: No More

Summary:

Girl dies, reborn as a female Dudley Dursley. WARNING: OOCness most likely, writing by a crazy human, dark elements, possible necromancy themes. 

Prologue: No More

I no longer remember how long I stayed in the comforting black void with the chilly figure next to me. No matter how many times I asked they would simply ask me one single thing.

"Are you ready to move on?"

"Of course not," I would always growl back and go back to wondering why I was killed. Why was I betrayed by the one person who loved me? Did I not obey them? Did I not please them? Was I not enough for them? All these questions and so much more flowed through my thoughts as I sat there in the darkness wondering what did I do to cause my love to kill me.

We had known each other for years, both of us orphans since birth and grew up together only trusting each other with every year never being adopted due to our freakishness. He could see spirits, ghosts, and other specters while I could use telekinesis, telepathy, the elements, and speak to reptiles. Together, we graduated even college and then one day as I returned from home and went to my computer to finish writing my book… I died.

The man whom I had loved had tampered with the charger to my laptop as well as the cord to my mouse in order to shock me. The electricity ended up stopping my heart and the entire time he sat behind me with tears in his eyes. I only knew this for after my heart stopped, I was expelled from my body and watched him cry over my corpse.

"Why," I asked now as the cloaked specter moved slightly before sighing and answering back.

"Do you truly wish to know, Diantha," he asked.

"Yes," the specter paused before walking up to me and taking my left hand and placing his own onto my inner forearm. "AH!" A burning sensation ripped through my body as I nearly collapsed the unseeable floor beneath me.

"It is time, I can no longer keep you," the being whispered into my ear, "goodbye, my dear elder," with that the darkness enveloped me and I knew no more. Forgetting everything until years later thanks to a little boy famous for something that saved the world at a tragic cost.


	2. Chapter 1: The 5th Birthday

**APOLOGIZES!: Sorry the weird coding stuff appeared all over the chapter when I went to check it like a reader so I took it down several times to fix it. Let me know if I missed anything! Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 1: The 5th Birthday

Golden blond hair trailed down the back of a young girl in a white sundress, a matching wide-brimmed hat hiding her face from the sun with white strappy sandals decorating her dainty feet. She was looking at the garden before her with a small smile on her face, not too far from her was a boy with messy black hair and gorgeous green eyes.

The boy was smiling beside her as the two stood next to one another simply talking before the game began and the two walked around with music softly playing in the background. Near them were two adults both quite bloated with fat surrounding their entire bodies one was a man and the other a woman. The two children with the large adults were playing musical statues with another adult; a tall skinny woman, who was controlling the music for the game.

The sun was beginning to set when the large, short woman grabbed the boy and dragged him towards the house, whacking said boy in the shins with her walking stick. She was shouting at him about something involving the game, occasionally pointing at the girl who looked confused before going up and telling the woman to stop.

"Oh, as you wish, Daisy," the woman said sweetly before turning to the boy and snarling, "be grateful, **boy**."

"Waddling away, 'Daisy' turned to the 'boy' with a concerned look, "are you alright, Harry," she asked as the boy sniffled lightly her own ocean blue eyes cloudy. "I'm sorry about Aunt Marge," she sighed and continued, "I do not understand why she is always so mean, mom and dad too. You have never done anything bad."

"It's alright, Daisy, I'm sorry for winning at musical statues on your birthday," the boy said solemnly.

The girl groaned wanting to facepalm, "Harry, I do not care as long as we have fun!" The girl then led the boy inside the house as the two went to her room to play with her videogames before the two went to bed with Daisy smuggling Harry into her room.


	3. Chapter 2: Similarities and Differences

A/N: Longer chapter than the others. I really got going in this one. Just a heads up for some characters I shall be doing polls on who you guys think they should end up with. Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Similarities and Differences

Ten Months Later

Harry stood in front of the stove, standing on the rickety stool, as he cooked a hot English breakfast for the Dursleys, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Hurry up, boy," Vernon growled as he sat at the table with Petunia, Daisy was next to Harry plucking an apple from a bowl before going to sit to keep Harry from trouble.

Picking up plates of bacon, fried eggs, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, toast, and sausage, Harry quickly delivered them to Vernon before going back and delivering to Petunia and Daisy their own. The plates for the female Dursleys containing poached eggs, two strips of bacon, grilled tomatoes, toast without butter, and only one sausage. The places were marginally different as the girls had one plate each with Vernon having three.

"Bring me my coffee, boy," Vernon grumbled around his stuffed mouth causing Daisy to shiver in disgust as Petunia ate daintily ignoring her husband. "DAMN YOU, FREAK," the man roared as Harry tripped over the fat lug's leg to deliver his coffee as it spilled all over him. The man grabbed Harry and began beating him while pulling him into the hallway as a sickening crack was heard causing Daisy to jump before running to the two, Petunia sitting there shocked.

Harry was clutching a broken arm to his chest as Vernon removed his belt ready to continue whipping him.

Daisy's rushed to her father never noticing the change around her as she screamed, "STOP," Vernon as if pushed, smashed into the front door and stared at his daughter who looked scared with tears in her eyes. Vernon gulped before standing and going to the kitchen through the living room to avoid walking past his daughter, mumbling, "it was the boy, my little girl is no _freak_ ," over and over.

Daisy moved to kneel next to Harry to try and comfort the poor, injured boy. Petunia standing behind her daughter now as she kneeled down and asked what happened.

"I… I don't know, mama," the girl was sniffling, "I just wanted dad to stop hurting Harry… he tripped over dad, that's all."

"Proper language, darling," Petunia said robotically, trying to understand what happened.

"I wanted dad to stop hurting Harry," Daisy said weakly, "when I screamed… it was like dad was blown back somehow… mom… what is going to happen?"

Petunia swallowed thickly before speaking, "I do not know, dear," she said weakly, "I do not know."

* * *

Nearly, a month later and Vernon now avoids his daughter as well, not touching her while still treating Harry like a slave, though he no longer touches Harry. Vernon now punishes the boy through starvation instead of beatings to which Daisy answers back by smuggling Harry food. However, today something was different as today while Daisy was deep in thought her hair had turned to the same shade of black as Harry's.

"Freak… you are just like HIM," he roared as Daisy grabbed Harry and the two ran to her room, locking the door. Screams and shouts were heard before a gunshot causing the two children to flinch as stomping was heard. Vernon was just outside the bedroom door breathing heavily as the two inside tried to squeeze themselves more tightly into the corner they sat in, staring at the door.

Soon there was a loud sigh as Vernon walked away from the door, down the stairs, and left the Fourth Privet Drive as the two sat there for what seems like hours, making sure the man had left. Slowly rising, Daisy helped Harry stand before going to the hallway and using her father's desk chair to pull down the rope to the attic.

"Come on, Harry, we should grab some stuff and leave," the girl said softly as the younger nodded and followed his cousin up the steps. "I remember ma-... mom, telling me about some things she had gotten that was your mom's, Aunt Lily's."

"Really," the boy asked a little light glittering in his darkened eyes as the two stumbled around the attic before flicking the light and finding a large leather trunk "L. J. Evans," written in gold.

"This is it," the girl said softly as Harry opened the trunk, immediately finding a letter that said to Harry on it, "go ahead… it's yours."

 _My dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this then I am no longer with you in this world. I am so sorry my sweet baby, if I could I would have never left you. Your father, James, and I have heard that a very bad man is after us and mainly, you._

 _His name is Voldemort, a **silly** as it means "Flight from Death," no one can outrun death, darling. Now, I am telling you this in order to ensure that you are properly taken care of, Dumbledore is a kind man though can be a bit naive when it comes to family._

 _1\. You are never to live with my sister, your Aunt Petunia, she hates magic as she was born a squib. She has always been jealous that I was just like our grandparents and ancestors unlike our parents and her._

 _2\. You are to live with your godmother and her family, the Longbottoms, should they be alive; your godfather, Sirius Black, who is also a distant cousin of yours through your father and hopefully now married to Amelia Bones; your pseudo godfather, Remus Lupin, I will tell you now Harry. Remus is a werewolf so the British Magical will not allow you to live with him._

 _3\. Your full name is Harry James Potter and you are a PUREBLOOD, all magic comes from somewhere so there are no 1st gens as the US calls them or Muggleborns as they are called in Britain._

 _4\. You have an open betrothal contract that is between you and the lady you pick, your father wanted to not allow any Slytherins. The parents of those in the Alliance know of this and have one made with their children and you as well, including the sons if you wish._

 _5\. The Alliance is made of: Abbott, Black, Bulstrode, Greengrass, Longbottom, Nott, Ollivander, Potter, Prince, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Weasley. While some are believed to be extant this actually quite the opposite as they are living out of Britain which we are able to do with you as well. My sincere hope is that you go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons rather than Hogwarts._

 _6\. Be sure to have your wand **made** rather than one previously crafted as it will no doubt be more connected to you, and you do not want a wand that can be connected to another._

 _7\. This trunk is also basically a very elaborate apartment that you can live in for on-the-go and if you somehow do end up with the Dursleys._

 _Finally, there is a letter inside the folds of my old Gryffindor scarf, give that to a **Gringotts** **Goblin** , more specifically **Ragnok** if possible. To get to Gringotts: head to **London** and go to the **Leaky** **Cauldron** which is between **Athena's** **Bookstore** and **Muses' Symphony**. Ask the owner, Tom, for entrance to Diagon Alley and then go straight to the marble white and golden building with "Gringotts Bank" scrawled across._

 _I am sorry that I cannot be of more help or that I could be with you, my love. If it were my choice I would be right there with you teaching you rather than you having to learn through this._

 _Love your mum,_

 _Lily Jean Potter_

* * *

We should go now Harry," Daisy spoke up a look of seriousness on her face as she grasped the letter as Harry read aloud. "Who knows what… Mr. Dursley will do when we come home." Harry looked almost downcasted as Daisy pulled several more boxes out from underneath a blanket, "these are also yours, we should put them in the trunk before leaving."

Quickly, doing so the two then dragged the trunk slowly down the stairs before grabbing three large duffel bags of Daisy's and stuffing them with food, toiletries, and clothing. The two then fled the home following Lily Potter's instructions as best as they could with the help of a kind taxi driver, never to return to that house ever again.


	4. Chapter 3: Tom, Warnings, and Goblins

Chapter 3: Tom, Warnings, and Goblins

At the Leaky Cauldron

The taxi driver waved them goodbye as the two children walked into the sketchy pub with caution. Many stared at the two with the girl glaring at everyone, giving a silent warning to stay back or else.

"Daisy, we need to find Tom the owner," he whispered in her ear as the girl nodded her head while gently leading Harry to the bar.

"Excuse me, is Mr. Tom here," she asked faking a whimper in her voice as Harry stared a little wide-eyed till she told him to duck his head down.

"How can I help you, little one?" Tom was a fairly tall man with greying brown hair that was bald at the top. He had brown eyes that held a hidden humor in them with a curious glint.

"Hello, my name is Diantha and this is my younger brother, Jameson," she waved a hand at Harry who she kept tucked under one arm not allowing him to be seen. "I was curious if you could help us get into Diagon Alley," Tom nodded his head listening to the tale the girl began to spin. "You see we were separated from our parents while in Muses' Symphony, next door. Father and mother told us to go straight to Gringotts if we got separated, would you please help us, sir?" Blinking teared up puppy-dog eyes, Tom began to melt before ordering a young adult woman to attend the bar before escorting the cousins outside to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Tapping a pattern on the brick walls, he told the two to be careful and wished them the best of luck in finding their parents after Diantha told him that he probably would be attacked by their father. Their father being a man who assumed before asking and would probably think Tom had kidnapped them.

"Thank you, Mr. Tom, may Hecate bless your day!" The two then trotted down the streets to the large building of interest, Daisy shifting her eyes back and forth as she noticed many staring at Harry only to stop as she glared at them.

"Hey, Daisy look at what's on the wall," Harry whispered in the girl's ear as they entered the magical bank. Carved into the beautiful, polished silver doors that lead to the entry hall of the actual bank was a warning:

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

(A/N: Warning from the bank was found on Harry Potter Wikia, I DO NOT own it!).

* * *

"Clever," the girl whispered back to the boy before they entered the following room, "let's go find a free goblin." Walking up to one standing at the very end of the room two hidden armored ones carefully walked to stand by the one at the largest podium. The two were surprised and chuckled when they realized that Daisy was watching their every move. "Excuse me, Master Goblin," the girl asked politely as the one standing, writing carefully with a striped tawny brown and white owl feather, looked down over the edge at the two.

"Yes, child," the creature grumbled lightly in surprise never having heard of any **human** speak so politely to a goblin.

"Some… terrible things have happened to my cousin and I and recently we have found a few… _revelations_ ," Daisy began pausing occasionally as many of the goblins looked at her when they felt her magic flux at the mentioning of 'terrible things'. "Just a little while ago, we found a letter from my cousin's mother. Stating we were to come here and to see," the girl paused reading the previously read letter, "a Ragnok," the room fell silent as the goblins froze, sucking in nervous breaths.

"May I see this letter, dear child," the elderly goblin requested as Daisy looked at Harry, who nodded before handing the letter to the creature. "I see, I am sorry this happened to you, children. Silverbane, escort these children to Ragnok immediately," he ordered his eyes watching the cousins as one of the armored ones came. "Some interesting things shall be coming to light soon," he chuckled.

* * *

Author's Note: So as you guys can see, I'm not really going for an exact posting time. Just posting as soon as I finish the chapters once they have been proofread. Hope you guys enjoy this. Next up some changes in characters and the world as we know it.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ALSO! I just put up a poll for this story to ask about who you want the main "villain" to be in this story. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 4: Many Changes in a Short Time

( **A/N** : Hey, everyone. Sorry, I've been busy with school, however, I also wanted to give everyone a heads up that there will be some changes so if I have PMed you about anything some things may change.

I do not have any preferences when it comes to pairings/shippings though I do not like Ron X Hermione in some cases. If Ron is very childish and immature then it really bothers me so I will continue writing and we will see as it goes.

HOWEVER, that does not mean I am not going to have canon pairings it means I will be doing polls. Please actually go onto the polls and answer that way it makes it easier. To do so click on my name and then look for polls.

If you really don't know how to do it or cannot find it then PM me as I wish for the votes to remain anonymous. I will do polls for the pairings as they get older maybe during 3rd Year.

I'll keep you guys updated as I can.

 **ALSO WARNING LONG CHAPTER! Also be sure to read the ending author note. mwhahahahaha!**

 **Chapter 4** : **Many Changes in a Short Time**

Two children sat on in a pair of lavish, cushioned chairs in front of a large yew desk with two large stacks on either side with books and documents. All of the walls surrounding the two were covered with thick tomes, glass orbs of different colored smokes, jeweled trinkets, weapons, and one curious statue on each wall.

"Good afternoon," a gravelly voice spoken as a Goblin in a sharp black pin suit appeared as the two cousins arose from their chairs and respectfully bowed at the waist.

"Good afternoon, Lord Ragnok," Daisy and Harry spoke together and continued till the end. "Death to your enemies, and may your honor and reputation grow with your might."

The Goblins stationed in the room, hidden in the shadows, shifted to look at the cousins in shock. Humans being polite to goblins?! It was unheard of. No wizard or witch, besides one Lily Potter nee Evans, had done such a thing since Merlin and Morgan Le Fay's time!

"May your magic flow strong, and your gold grow. I see Firfang was correct when he said the two of you were much like one of our… previous customers," the goblin said slowly as he gave the to a respectful bow of the head in answer to their greeting. The two stayed silent as Ragnok moved to his desk and sat down, motioning for the cousins to do the same. "I see here that Harry Potter was placed in a dangerous household that was against the wills of both Lord and Lady Potter."

Harry gave Daisy a confused look at "Lord and Lady" as Daisy took a deep breath, "Lord Ragnok, it seems more was hidden from Harry than previously thought." The goblin's head tilted slightly in question as the girl continued, "the only thing Harry and I were told of his parents were lies." Harry gave a slightly uncomfortable look as he squeezed Daisy's hand for reassurance, "my sire and bearer told us that they were drunkards, who died in a car crash."

The room was filled with roars as the goblins erupted in anger as Harry recoiled slightly as Daisy's magic filled the room putting pressure on all but the two humans.

"Miss, if you could please reign in your magic," Lord Ragnok asked politely as Daisy gave a deep sigh before pulling her magic back into her as the goblins took deep breaths of relief. "For such lies to be spoken is something quite… despicable… it is something that not only besmirches the honor of the one who spoke it but as well as their family."

"Does that mean we don't have to live with them anymore," Harry quickly asked causing everyone to turn to him. "My mother's letter… it said that I was never intended to live with the… the-"

Daisy gave a comforting smile as she patted her cousin's head and turned back to the head goblin, "my aunt told Harry in the letter that he was never intended to live with the Dursleys. Aunt Lily said in her will as well as Harry's father's, James's, will that he was to never live with us. My carrier, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, was a squib who hated magic as my grandparents were so proud of my Aunt Lily as she had magic which no one in their family had in centuries."

The goblins nodded their heads in understanding as Harry relaxed into his cousin as she began to knead his shoulders and neck.

"My… my sire and carrier abused Harry," the girl continued as the other occupants in the room stiffened and the room began to become saturated with killing intent. "They treated him like a slave as well, keeping him in the cupboard underneath the stairs… Making him do a ridiculous amount of chores, cooking for them…" The only magical Dursley trailed off as Ragnok said something in another language to an armored goblin who bowed and darted off.

"This… is quite serious," the suit-bearing goblin said gravely as he folded his hands in front of his face. Closing his eyes as he delved deep into his thoughts the cousins sat together waiting for something to happen.

The door slammed into the wall causing Daisy to flinch as Harry jumped into his cousin's lap in surprise as two goblins and a tall human looking man appeared. The two goblins quickly strode over to Ragnok and spoke rapidly in their language to one another as the man approached the cousins who were now standing with Daisy pulling Harry behind her.

Magic quickly filling the gap between the adult, who baulked, and Daisy who was glaring at the man. "Stay back," she snarled causing all of the goblins but the current three to recoil and stare at Daisy.

The human raised his hands in the universal sign of peace, "sorry for coming up without warning. I am Healer Zhu Hai, Lord Ragnok requested me to see your conditions, specifically Harry," Daisy watched carefully before turning to the Head Goblin and watching the 'healer' from the corner of her eye.

The goblin nodded as Daisy relaxed slightly and pulled her magic to simply surround her, but stay out enough to quickly attack Healer Zhu and snatch Harry away if necessary. "Promise that you will not harm him first," her eyes began to glow a deep eerie blue, "if you harm him then I cannot promise you will come out of here unharmed and with your magic," she hissed.

The healer looked shocked and his face softened some before he kneeled down on one knee in front of her. "I, Zhu Hai, son of Zhu Chen and Zhu Shun, so swear and my life and magic to do nothing to intentionally harm Harry James Potter or anyone he cares and loves." A golden aura appeared and encased the man, Harry, and Daisy before he lifted his wand, point it at a small stone in his hand, and casted a charm saying, "avifors."

A light blue light emitted from his wand and surrounded the wand before shining brightly and turning the stone into a beautiful light blue bird that flew around the room and landing on Daisy's shoulder. "Harry," she turned and whispered softly in his ear, "I will watch him carefully and if it comes to it. I will do my best to do the same as I did to Vernon," Harry nodded before stepping away from Daisy to stand next to the healer who began weaving different spells around Harry as parchment appeared in the air.

Healer Zhu suddenly cursed and turned to Ragnok speaking to him quickly before turning back to the cousins. "I am sorry, I need Harry to come with me," Daisy immediately grabbed Harry and pulled him behind her as he clung to her back as she glared, "there is another… soul on his person… in the scar he has on his forehead. I ask that you allow me to remove it. Souls, when broken into shards, can twist living creatures near them as when they break the soul begins to become tainted. This can lead to insanity, disassociation with the identity, cracking of the magical core, and much more."

Daisy's glare intensified for a moment before turning worriedly to Harry, "Harry?" The boy shook behind her as he tightened his hold on her arm before looking up at the healer.

"Daisy… I want her with me," he told the healer with a determined look, "my sister stays with me!"

The Healer merely smiled before nodding as he straightened himself as the bird turned back into a stone which Healer Zhu gave to Daisy. Leading the two out of the office and down the hall, the quartet soon entered a darkened room with obsidian floors, marble walls, and a sun crystal ceiling.

Healer Zhu turned to the duo, "this room is made to safely extract souls, tainted essences, and the such without damaging the thing or person carrying the negative source." He then gestured to a large carving in the center of the room, a circle enclosing a star with the symbol for the five elements in each of the spaces. "Harry, if you could please stand in the middle of the star we can begin."

"Lord Ragnok, will this carving really protect Harry," Daisy questioned getting the attention of the goblin. "No offense is meant however it does look very…"

"Childish? Elementary? Fake," the goblin questioned as Daisy blushed but nodded as the goblin simply smiled. "Understandable, do not worry, Lady Daisy, spreading out from the star and the circle are many engraved runes for safety, protection, cleansing, and other wards all the way to the ceiling. They will show themselves as the ritual begins," he finished as Daisy looked relieved and joined Lord Ragnok in leaning against the wall.

"I shall now begin," Healer Zhu said just loud enough for us to hear before turning away from us and facing Harry who laid on the floor in the middle of the star.

"我，朱琳之子朱海，呼唤地球，火，水，风和生命的元素

清洗他的人中嵌入的灵魂碎片的 Hecate 这个无辜的孩子. Hecate，我希望你请保佑这个孩子安然无恙，并且摧毁他内部受污染的灵魂碎片."

Harry screamed and as the room soon lit up a brilliant light blue with the runes causing Daisy to cover her eyes until a there was a beam of white light and the room settled into a dim candlelight.

"HARRY," Daisy shouted in worry as her magic instinctually reached for him as he sluggishly sat up.

The black-haired boy wearily turned to her as parts of hair lightened leaving fiery red streaks. "Daisy, I feel weird… really light," Daisy finally reached him as he fell, "like I could fly!" He said, smiling, in a drunken-like tone as Daisy sighed as her cousin fell asleep in her arms.

"Lady Daisy, if you and Lord Harry, could join us back in my office," Ragnok speaks softly, or as softly as a Goblin could, "if you'd like or need we have a stretcher that can carry Lord Harry."

Daisy smiled lightly at the goblin making a few of the others look at her shocked, "I will be alright, Master Ragnok, I will carry Harry."

The trio of humans followed Ragnok back to his office as Healer Zhu gave Daisy a list of instructions for Harry's healing and recovery. Harry finally waking as Daisy sat down while pulling him into her lap when the quartet reached the office and sat down.

"Now then, Lord Harry, we need to discuss a few more things: a guardian for the two of you, the reading of your parents' wills, lodgings, finances, and several other things that can wait till you are older."

Harry sighed in relief before looking at Daisy from the corner of his eye and stating seriously to Ragnok, "I wish to make Daisy my sister, if possible." Daisy sat shocked as he continued with several other goblins looking dumbstruck while Healer Zhu just hid a smile behind the sleeve of his healer robes. "She is the only one who has watched out for me ever since my parents… died… Out of everyone I know… she is the only one I want to associate with when it comes to my past."

Everyone sat stunned by the small boy's outburst as he sat flushed before Ragnok spoke, "well… the mundane typically do such things only in law however we magical can make this truth in even blood." Harry looked surprised before a smile grew on his face.

"Daisy can be my sister, even in blood?!"

Daisy was watching the exchange shocked before she spoke up, "wait, what about Harry? Will this do anything to him?! I do not want him to change because of me," she began to panic as Harry pouted while Ragnok chuckled.

"You need not worry, Lady Daisy, Lord Harry can blood-adopt you as his sister making you a daughter of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter without changing himself." Daisy slowly began to calm as Harry looked excited and lightly touched her shoulder.

Snorting as her hair matched Harry's due to her poor control of her metamorphmagus abilities. "Alright, little brother," she smiled as she nuzzled her nose against his hair, "whatever you wish."

Harry smiled brightly as their magic slowly swirled around the duo lazily in happiness as the goblins themselves smiled at the beauty of the pure magic filling the room.

A few hours later, Harry and Daisy stood in front of each other in an engraved alchemist-like circle. A silver chalice with elder and obsidian embedded into the cup as Ragnok began filling the cup between the two cousins soon to be siblings.

"Water purified with the tears of a Feng Huang," he took a deep breath before putting in a crystal with a fire inside. "Fire of a great serpent, magician of the skies," magic was beginning to swirl around the room, "golden apple seed, grown on an island that is always moving." The runes carved into the circle were slowly lighting up as each element was added into the cup. "Feather of a griffin, never having once touched the earth," the runes were nearly completely alight.

A deep breath passed between the trio as Harry and Daisy held hands, Harry's hands underneath Daisy's with his palms up with her palms meeting his. Harry carefully slit his left wrist as he allowed a good amount of blood fill the chalice as the rest of the runes became alit. "Blood of one to take in another, love, shelter, honor, loyalty," Ragnok then began to speak in the goblin's tongue as the two sat before a mist of silver and gold began to swirl around Harry and Daisy.

Ragnok stepped back to a wall as the mist surrounded Harry and enveloped him before pouring over to Daisy and enveloping her after leaving the boy. The magic began to glow brighter and brighter before leaving and dissipating as if it never existed.

Harry looked surprised as did Ragnok and Healer Zhu as the mist revealed Daisy to look quite different from before. Her long golden blond hair was now crimson red, like Harry's mother's had been, with golden streaks. Her eyes as she opened them now revealed blue-green orbs that were reminiscent to fluorite stones.

"Daisy," Harry asked questioningly in a quiet voice as she looked confused but nodded.

"What is wrong, Harry?"

Ragnok coughed into his hand causing the two to turn to him, "typically you would not truly gain the features of the other as much as you have… maybe… skin tone… freckles or moles of the other..."

Daisy looked confused as Healer Zhu sighed before summoning a mirror seemingly out of nowhere and handing it to her as she looked shocked. "Harry… I look… different…"

"That is an understatement, sister," Daisy looked up surprised at the title as he simply smiled. Before Daisy looked at Ragnok, "would it be possible to legally have my name changed?"

"Would you like that in Magic as well," the Goblin King grinned as Daisy smiled and nodded as Harry looked confused.

"Daisy, why… why would you want to change your name?"

Daisy looked at Harry with a gentle smile, "I wish to be your sister, not only in blood but in name as well… Also, I wish to not be reminded of that man any longer due to my name," her hands gripped into shaking fists as the knuckles turned white as she thought of the last memories of her original sire.

* * *

 **A/N** : So. first thing, if there is any weird formatting like everything is bolded then I apologize and I have no clue why.

Second, I have decided to make this a really long series that is kinda like drabble style so readers you do not have to read every story about Daisy/Kali also just for a warning she will be renamed or take over characters like in this one. Every third world I will do a polling or a request as to which world you want her in next. HOWEVER, I will only do worlds I know so if for instance it is a game, movie, book, etc. I know of but have not seen I will either not do it or I may save it for another time. Love ya'll. Enjoy the series.


	6. Chapter 5: Now THAT is a Bank Vault!

**Chapter 5** : **Now THAT is a Bank Vault**

An hour later Daisy Dursley was now Kali Aquila Potter, "twin" of Harry James Potter, Ragnok led the two to their trust vaults, having one made for Kali as well.

"Here are two cards that act like Debit Cards that the mundane are fond of. They work in the mundane world as well though I recommend you do not use them in Magical Europe as many prefer Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts." Ragnok passed the two the cards before digging into his pocket and handing the siblings two bags made out of some sort of leather, "these having an undetectable bottomless charm, weightless charm, and security charms. Do not be surprised when they bite, it is to absorb and register your blood and magical signature," the duo nodded.

Filling the bags with several coins of different colors, the two stumbled across a portrait that Harry felt a sense of familiarity. Two young adults stood with the man holding the woman in his arms. The man having a mop of messy black hair with blue eyes, and the woman having crimson flowing hair and emerald green eyes.

"Your parents, Lord Potter," Ragnok rumbled from the entryway, "if you would like. You may take the portrait and activate it in your home, that way you can talk to them."

"Really?!"

"Yes, Lord Potter, there is a spell that allows them to talk to you. The painting contains their consciousnesses until the time of the paintings creation as well as their memories till that point."

"So, I can basically talk to my parents," Harry asked excited as his eyes basically sparkled.

"Yes."

Harry turned to Kali, eyes shining as she simply sighed and gestured to the painting as he nodded. Kali carefully took the painting to the goblin, who shrunk it to pocket size, before Kali passed it back to Harry.

"Thank you, sis," Harry chirped before running further into the vault searching for more treasures. "Hey, Kali, I found something for us!"

Kali walked around the large piles of gold towards where Harry had shouted finding him standing in front of a large glass case holding multiple kinds of jewelry with the Potter crest with different labels.

"This row has things that protect the mind, this one protects from poisons and compulsions," Kali smiled as Harry rambled with a large smile on his face before placing her hands on his shoulders.

She leaned over his shoulder so the two were looking at the same level, "which ones do you want Harry?"

The boy hummed before speaking, "protection from mind control, compulsions, poisons, and curses," Kali nodded before taking a quick glance over the jewelry.

"Necklace, cuff, earrings, or a ring?"

"Ring, I guess…. I want to be able to hide it though," he mumbled as Kali hummed before noticing a small book off to the side on a bookshelf.

"Tome of Glamours, Illusions, and Concealments," she read before plucking it off and stowing it under her arm as Harry snorted while whispering an "of course" under his breath. "How about this ring," Kali offered. The ring was silver signet ring with the Potter Crest and almost as if it was meant to be a ruby on each side of the crest. "Has the Potter Crest as well as your birthstone," Kali finished as Harry hummed before lifting the ring as Kali reached over and picked up a long silver chain that was off to the side before threading it through the ring and around his neck.

"Your turn, Kali!" Kali hummed and looked over carefully before asking for a cuff, "what's your birthstone?"

"Hmmm, I'm June so Moonstones, Pearls, and Alexandrites."

Harry scanned the jewelry with a fierce gleam in his eyes, "how about this," he finally stopped while pointing at a beautiful silver locket necklace with an Alexandrite making a rose on the top.

"That's gorgeous, Harry," she smiled as Harry pulled it from the mount and carefully placed it onto Kali being wary of her hair. The duo stayed in the vault for a little while longer going over everything and gathering what they thought necessary before exiting to rejoin Ragnok.

The goblin smiled lightly before pulling out two rings of keys, "I retrieved these as the two of you were exploring," the duo had the decency to blush lightly since the two had accidentally forgotten that he could not enter the vault. "These are the keys to Peverell Cottage also known as Cloak's Haven to the few who know of its significance," he hummed as the two listened carefully. "These keys are also a portkey, teleporting device, that will take whoever is blood-linked to it straight to the location no matter what barrier, location, or time."

Kali looked wide-eyed as Harry stood there quietly processing, "I, thank you, King Ragnok," she smiled as Ragnok smiled back, handing the two the keys.

"What will be your plans now," he asked, "we are waiting for your chosen guardian to arrive, should take about... five hours?"

Harry looked at Kali with pleading eyes as she simply rolled her own with a gentle smile, "we will probably explore Diagon Alley and glean what information we can."

The goblin smirked, "knowledge is the most powerful weapon in the world," he said simply before offering, "perhaps you two should purchase extendable apartment trunks before your shopping spree? Also to go to the cottage simply say 'Death is never the end' and hang on tight."


	7. Chapter 6: Shopping and a Guardian!

Chapter 6: Shopping and a Guardian!

 **(A/N** : First off some news, I have a new beta that I know IRL. We are both students just a heads up so posting may still be kind of slow. Remember to please REVIEW. All of your comments help me think of new ideas I can possibly throw in. Remember!: Pairings are still undecided so Hermione and Ron may end up together, they may not. It depends on how I end up writing Ron really. I don't typically write the two as "bad/evil" characters and I am honestly not planning it now but… Hey, some characters may end up being the evil villains while others may end up the "Golden" Heros or whatever. Anyway… ENJOY!

 **WARNING** : This is a slower chapter but features **_Easter Eggs_** as to what may come for Kali and technically Harry. Btw if you guys can figure out what their "familiars" are you will get dibs on something special. These special things shall be revealed at the end of this part of Kali's life, however, depending on what you've read from any of my other stories or what is about to happen in them. You (readers) may find some very interesting things. Ciaossu, minna-san!)

The two siblings left the bank, hearts lighter, and heads clearer. Heading to a store one of the armored goblins said would possess the trunks they wished. The duo ran themselves ragged buying: books, clothes, toys, food, toiletries, necessities, more books, and other things before stopping in front of a large animal emporium.

"Kali… do you feel…"

"A tugging? Pulling? Like someone is grabbing your heart and leading you here?"

"...yeah," Harry answered as the two carefully entered the shop their eyes glazed over only to clear up as they ended up in two different places. Harry stood in front of a large green-black snake the size of a Rottweiler with an equally large golden bird behind him both leaning in towards him. Carefully lifting a hand the snake bit it before wrapping around his neck loosely.

"Hello, hatchling." His other hand was nipped by the large bird as another voice joined the first.

"Hello, Lightling."

"Why did you two bite me," he pouted as the bird lightly landed on his shoulder weighing almost nothing.

"Two bind ourselves to you, for we are your familiars," the two said together as the bird continued, "however you are missing one other… perhaps we are waiting for them to be born."

"Familiars?"

A figure carefully emerged from the shadows causing Harry to flinch as the familiars hissed momentarily, "peace young familiars." A light voice sang to reveal a woman with deep red hair and violet eyes. "My name is Alexandria Sterling, the owner of this establishment…. shall we go find your sister?"

Harry looked at her carefully as the snake spoke up, "she can be trusted, hatchling, she speaks the truth," Harry nodded before following Alexandria to another part of the store.

The quartet ended up in front of a large aquarium containing a snake-like creature much smaller than Harry's. The "snake" possessed black scales with luminescent-purple spots that lightened and dimmed with flashes of lightning. In front of the snake was Kali who looked up at the snake with a smile before finding a small feeding slot and sticking her hand in as the creature bit the hand while using the arm to wind itself around her arm.

"Hello, hatchling, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," the reptile purred in Kali's mind as she smiled before walking over to a large cage a few rows down containing a small lion cub, or that is what Harry thought.

The cub uncurled itself from its position to reveal a hawk-like face and wings as it chirped at Kali. Smiling again, Harry heard Kali say, "I found you," before offering her hand to the lion-bird who nipped her hand before Kali opened the cage and it walked beside her.

"I see you found two of your familiars, Harry," Kali smiled as Harry asked how did she know. "My familiars told me that you would find some of yours but that we both have to wait for our last ones for when we join others our age."

Alexandria then spoke causing Kali to glare at her suspiciously, "how interesting." The darker redhead tapped her chin with a single finger before continuing, "not many have such a strong bond with their familiars when they first find them."

Kali quirked an eyebrow as the lion-bird chirped again as she sighed, "so Harry, what are your friends?"

Harry tilted his head before speaking happily, "I have no idea!"

Everyone nearly facefaulted as Kali spoke with disbelief, "you didn't read the plaques?!"

"Nope, Ms. Sterling found me just after I bonded with them and asked if I wanted to find you."

Kali sighed before smiling weakly, "what am I going to do with you, little brother?"

"HEY, I'm only a month younger," he pouted adorably causing Kali to laugh as Alexandria snickered into her hand before Kali spoke up once more and directed her attention to the stranger.

"So may I ask who you are," Alexandria quirked an eyebrow before smiling lightly.

"My name is Alexandria Sterling, I was a close friend of Lily's and I was informed that you two entered the alley. The goblins informed me of the situation and asked me to take you two in. Though… I will not do so unless you two want me to," she finished softly when she notice Kali's blue-green eyes flash dangerously.

Kali closed her eyes in deep thought as Harry looked back and forth at the two with curiosity before "hugging" Kali causing her to look in his eyes.

"Kali… what are your familiars saying," he asked as Kali tilted her head to the side before closing her eyes as she listened to their thoughts.

"She speaks the truth, cub," the lion-bird cooed in her mind, "no being no matter what they are can lie in my presence."

"She may smell of poison, cucumbers, and prey," the reptile grumbled as it slithered around Kali carefully grabbing her clothes with its claws. "But, she can be trusted, hatchling."

Kali hummed before giving Harry a nod as he cheered and Alexandria smiled. "Well, I thank you for accepting me, Kali," the older redhead smiled. "Since I now am the Guardian of the two of you, how about we go out and get ice cream before I take the two of you home?"

The trio soon left the emporium after locking up before heading to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Kali decided to get a small bowl of espresso ice cream with moving dark blue scorpions that moved across the treat. Harry giggled as his strawberry ice cream with orange lightning bolts that sparked as they were moved or got close to one another.

"So, tell about how you two got here," Alexandria takes a small scoop of vanilla with indigo fish swimming in the treat.

Kali looked at Harry who gave a curious look at the girl before shrugging, "well, Harry and I were raised by non-magical folks… they never liked magic and finally snapped one day."

Alexandria watched the two quietly as Harry continued, "Kali showed me, my mother's trunk… we then followed the instructions in a letter to here." Harry gestured to the large alley as Alexandria nodded her head while Kali picked back up again.

"We then met, Lord Ragnok, who we learned that the seriousness of our situation and then learned Harry had a piece of another's soul in his head," Kali said blandly while picking up a scorpion by its tail before eating it.

The redhead's eyes widened in shock, "you mean Harry was a Horcrux?!"

"A hora-what," Harry asked as Kali glared darkly at the scorpions that tried attacked her spoon.

Coughing lightly into her napkin, Alexandria began to explain, "a Horcrux is an item that a wizard can put a piece of their soul in, however, this kind of magic is forbidden due to the consequences involved in this kind of magic. Soul magic itself is a very delicate kind of magic and Horcruxes especially can cause: insanity, breaking of one's magical core which results in loss of magic, slow physical deterioration like the undead or zombies, and a lot more I can't even remember off the top of my head."

Kali's glare darkened as her magic whipped around her in waves causing many to scoot away from the young girl while Harry just sat there calmly. "Kali~ Calm down, sis," the black haired boy huffed as Kali turned her gaze, which lightened, at him before snorting and eating a few more bites of her ice cream. "The soul was removed anyway, Ms. Alexandria," Harry finished before eating a few lightning bolts with the strawberry ice cream. "After all that, Kali become my blood-sister… we went to o- your- bank vault. Then we went shopping and got some necessities, though I don't see how those were necessary."

Alexandria chuckled as the two siblings then began to bicker about the necessity of clothing and care products as well as hygiene. "Well, since we are all done with our ice cream, how about we head to our new home?"

( **A/N** : **Question** : So I am unsure of how to go past this as I was not originally planning on doing much of them as kids, however, I can do some small shots. I already have outlines for them for school so… Would you all like to see Harry and Kali grow up **OR** Would you all like for me to skip straight to school? Please help me out. I mean I can always do some small drabble chapters until they become eleven. **ALSO** to answer a previous question "Little Whinging" is a small town within Surrey; I remember looking it up once before and it is also mentioned in the Harry Potter Wikia. Think of it like how the United States has towns with counties/parishes/boroughs/etc.)


	8. Sorry, need some help from y'all

Hey, guys. Sorry, I know it's been a long while. I just had a question for you guys...

Should I keep writing this or should I focus on other stuff till I get something inspiring enough to keep this going?

My problem right now is that I do not have anyone to bounce ideas off of so I have a lot of drafts that I dislike or don't feel really pertain to this story in the long run.

If anyone wants to Beta for me basically hit me up via PM or comment!

Sorry, this isn't a real update. Once I figure out what I want to really do with Daisy/Kali I'll start this up again.

-RavynKH


End file.
